


Although a thorn grows

by Forchhammer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, dont tell anyone but the idol is min yoongi because i love him, hanahaki, its kinda sad, jae and brian are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forchhammer/pseuds/Forchhammer
Summary: In which Jaehyung suffered of Hanahaki, and Younghyung explains exactly how it was all of his pain.





	Although a thorn grows

**Author's Note:**

> its been a long time~  
> the title is from Flower, by seventeen (after i saw the lyrics it came to my mind that it actually resambles hanahaki a LOT)

I remember as if it was yesterday.

I remember of the way Jaehyung came in to my house, desperate. Cursing everything and everyone, he had blood remnants in the mouth and thick tears rolling on his thin face.

He had coughed a Magnolia's petal.

Jaehyung was suffering of Hanahaki.

...

Before I continue, I feel like it’s relevant for me to explain Jaehyung.

It’s a complicated task, to explain him. But I will do it.

He had an extremely low percentage of self-love, almost none. He loved music, although was unable to produce it. This way, he was a fan of a Korean Idol, whom I will not say the name. Let’s just say he was one of the big ones. One whom is impossible to not now, if you live in the same country as him.

Thinking better of it, saying that Jaehyung was a “fan” is almost an euphemism. He loved that man, and loved for real, with all his might. He admired everything about him. His physical traits, his musical genius, the captivating personality, the lovable smile. Jaehyung, probably, loved him more than me.

It was his end.

Jaehyung fell in love with his idol. And he felt pathetic. After all, he now had Hanahaki for a man who had no idea of his existence – and worst, literally.

And even with the various more petals Jaehyung had coughed while explaining the situation to me, and even with all his crying – of frustration and pain, I believe –, it didn’t take long for him to conclude which decision was the most rational: he was going to do the flowers removal surgery.

And he did.

He forgot everything about his dearest idol, and he was healed. His lungs had no longer any petal remnants.

...

Yeah, I wish it had ended right there, too.

The problem is that Jaehyung's heart was stubborn, and he didn’t even have the idea of this fact. Months after all this bustle, when the trauma had already passed, Jaehyung went through my door’s house in the worst way possible:

With more than five Plumeria's petals in hand, Jaehyung was crying copiously, with red eyes and uncontrollable coughing.

What happened was that, without telling anyone, little by little, Jaehyung got in touch with his previous universe and, once more, he fell wildly in love with his idol. Exactly like the first time.

And Jaehyung did the surgery again.

And Jaehyung got healed.

And Jaehyung got sick again.

And again.

Until... well, when the Dahlias, the last flowers Jaehyung felt inside his lungs, started to show up, the doctors said that no, there was no possibility of healing this time.

It was not poetic. It hadn’t anything related to the enormous love he felt, the biggest of all, at this last time. What happened, besides clinical, it’s logic:

After so many surgeries, especially those surgeries, his lungs wouldn’t resist to another one.

So, not because of his own will, but maybe because of the destiny, Jaehyung died. And not poet, but tragically.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think ^^


End file.
